


Bruised.

by VIKKIISACREEP



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bullying, M/M, Murder, Short One Shot, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VIKKIISACREEP/pseuds/VIKKIISACREEP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'He felt a kindred towards the vast emptiness of the sky, the colours causing it to look bruised, beaten like his very soul...'</p>
<p>Major character death, please don't hate me too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruised.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short oneshot I wrote a while back and just found again. I remember editing it slightly and then abandoning it in a folder until now. If you read something similar on ficwad, it's the same one as this without edits.

The sun was setting early, winter arriving in the bitter air and banishing the life from nature for a while. Leaves lay scattered, dead and crisp on the damp ground, leaving the trees to look clawing and dangerous. A vivid spread of deep purples, blues and grey covered the endless sky, clouds heavy as it descended into night.

He felt a kindred toward the vast emptiness of the sky, the colours causing it to look bruised, beaten like his very soul, the light stolen away from it. Slowly, the boy pulled his gaze away and looked across the dark waters in front of him, rippling disturbed in the icy breeze. 

For a moment he stared, but not really looking. He didn't notice the reeds swaying or the insects that danced across the top of the water like skaters on an ice rink. He merely stared at the blackness, wondering what lay beneath the murkiness, and thinking of what would soon be hidden beneath it soon.

He raised the cigarette that had been slowly burning away to his busted lips, too far gone in his thoughts to feel the sting as it pulled the dried blood from the cut there and reopened the wound. Briefly he wondered how long he'd sat there, an hour? Maybe longer? He couldn't be sure. In the silence he'd lost track of time, and for a while, he'd lost himself.

A crack of a twig breaking made him turn slowly, his gaze meeting the blackness of the woodland behind him. There was still enough light for him to see the thorns jutting from the branches of the gnarled brambles, remembering his jeans snagging on the twisted, deformed trees making him fall in his pursuit of the lake. 

A familiar face appeared in front of his own pulled him away from the events of the not-so distant past, dragging him into the ever darkening present. 

"Frankie-" he smiled, small and grim "I never thought you'd come."

"I'm sorry, Gerard. It's just hard to come back here..." Gerard nodded and rested his head on Frank's shoulder, relishing in the feeling of the boy being with him again. 

"What do I do now?" Frank pulled his gaze to the rock Gerard held loosely in his hand, the blood drying upon it and looking black. He smiled briefly and looked back into Gerard's troubled eyes, letting him know he'd be okay.

"You need to put this down, throw it into the water and out of sight. Nobody will ever find it..." 

The troubled teen nodded weakly and gripped the object tightly for a moment, feeling its rough surface beneath his fingertips, before throwing it hard. The rock crashed through the gentle surface of the water and sank away, hidden forever from the view of the judgemental world. 

For a brief, heavy moment, he looked up at the now black sky, watching the brightly lit stars as he prayed inside that the heavens would understand. 

"Nobody on earth will know what happened here, and nobody up there will blame you for it."

"I hope you're right, Frankie. So what should I do with him?" Gerard whispered, low and solemn, whilst nodding in the direction of the corpse laying behind his lover. Together they stood, linking their fingers and walking toward the lifeless boy on the edge of the lake. 

His eyes were open, frozen in fear, he never knew what was coming. He didn't know when he chased Gerard in his pursuit of torture, that this would be his last night alive. For years he had made Frank suffer, tearing him into a million tiny pieces and breaking him down until there was nothing left. Until he'd put that thick rope around his pale neck and allowed himself to fall, to end the existence he had battled through. 

But something wouldn't let Frankie leave, not until the boy he had given his heart to was free.

Gerard crouched beside the deceased and attempted to close his eyes, finding they wouldn't, forever staring glassy and fearful "I can't close them Frankie, I can't bear to look at them."

"Then it's time. We have to get him into the lake." 

Gerard pulled at the heavy boy, dragging him closer to the dirty water, to the very edge. He took one last look into the tormentors eyes before shoving him, watching those icy blues disappear, never to be seen again.

A hand gently gripped his shoulder and he turned to Frank, the younger smiling and pulling him into a loving embrace. He turned his head, whispering "I'll be waiting..." into the shell of Gerard's ear. Gerard closed his eyes as he felt Frank pull away, feeling the ghost of a kiss on his lips. For a while he stood, his eyes still closed, opening them to find Frank gone and the gnarled trees and brambles standing tall before him.

"I'll be waiting..."

Gerard turned and picked up the rope that lay in the dirt, a noose already looped into it, and made his way over to the tree he knew so well. It was under that tree he'd first met Frank, finding him strumming a tune on a beaten up acoustic one summer. 

It was under that tree he first kissed him, shy and slow as the cool first breeze of the autumn had blown all around them, making the leaves dance as the boys pressed ever closer.

And it was under that tree he'd screamed as his boyfriend's lifeless body swung slowly in the wind, the rope grazing his pale skin as he finally ended the years of pain he'd endured. 

A small smile crept onto Gerard's cracked lips as he traced his fingers across the letters carved into the wood, remembering how hard it had been to carve the jagged heart into the tree stump. Frank had carved their names, he said that tree was theirs.

Carefully, Gerard climbed the tree and secured the rope, sitting on the branch Frank had spent his final moments on. He stood and placed the noose around his neck, taking a final moment to breathe in the night air, before allowing himself to fall. 

For a second he felt the icy breeze wash over him, chilling and harsh against his skin. 

Then he felt nothing. No pain or choking or fear, just nothing. 

He heard something though, a quiet warm voice in his descent into death, freedom.

"I told you I'd wait for you."


End file.
